pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Remain on the Plane
Chris: Previously on Total Drama WorldWide, China became a peanut hunt as teams fell, broke, and bled. Lisa dominated but Phineas continued to suffer as he hurt himself in every challenge soon costing him the game. An all female Final 5, will they handle it well. Find out now on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to loser class) Candace: Uh you've been looking at me like that ever since Phineas was eliminated Wendy: Well you have been irritating us Isabella: I'm just upset Phineas is gone Isabella Confessional: Ever since Phineas left I've been so upset we were stuck in China for 4 days Wendy: Don't be so upset (screen switches to first class) Lisa: I'm so tired Isabella's crying kept me up all night Sandra: Don't remind me it's still stuck in my head CHris PA: Attention passengers please head to my quarters (screen switches to Chris's quarters) Candace: Can't you guys trust me Isabella: I'd sooner believe the first person eliminated one season was thrown out of the plane twice but stayed on, descended into a feral state, and took the prize money and fell into a volcano with it Lisa: That actually did happen Candace: That's disgusting Chris: Hey we were supposed to be going to Russia but do to the gas leak Lisa: Is Owen on here? Chris: Not that kind of gas anyways we are skipping that location so today's challenge is a past recap here is an EggSmart (parody of Eggspert) machine Candace: Why do we need these Chris: I will show you videos of past season if you know the answer press your button and you have ten seconds to answer the question Isabella: That's not fair Lisa will win Chris: Then you should have watched the show first clip (screen shows a scene of Sucky Outdoors) Courtney: It's cool? things could not possibly get worse. (stops video) Chris: What happens next? (Candace buzzes) Candace: They get attacked by a bear (machine zaps her) CHris: Oh yeah I forgot to mention if you are wrong you get zapped Isabella: That's not fun Chris: It is for me (Lisa buzzes in) Lisa: It starts raining Chris; Let's see (continues video) (rain drop falls and then it starts pouring and Courtney screams) Chris: Correct Next clip (screen switches to part of Hawaiian Punch) (Ezekiel grabs the money) (stops video) Chris: What happens next? (Isabella buzzes in) Isabella; He falls into the volcano (continues video) (Ezekiel falls in the volcano) Candace: Lisa told her that Lisa: Although she was technically right Sandra: Did he survive? Chris: Moving on (plays scene from Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2) (intern gets covered in scarab beetles) Chris: What happens to the intern? (Lisa buzzes in) Lisa: He is eaten alive and the only remains is his skeleton and his hat (continues video) (Chris is seen standing on a skeleton wearing a hat) Candace: That is scary Sandra: I didn't even know that was possible Isabella: How long did it take? Wendy: It may have taken like 3 hours Lisa: Less than 10 seconds Candace: You let him be eaten I'm not that evil Chris: This face can't be ruined Wendy: (whispering to Isabella) It already has been (Isabella holds back laughing) CHris: Next clip (screen shows clip of 3:10 To Crazytown) Chris: Would the cattle care for some hay? Duncan: Would the host care for an Chris: What does DUncan say next (Wendy buzzes in) Wendy: Eye swollen (gets zapped) Lisa: Udder sandwich (video continues) Duncan: Would the host care for an udder sandwich? Chris: Lisa: 3 Isabella: 1 Candace, Wendy, and Sandra: 0 next clip (screen shows clip of Wawanakwa Gone Wild) Gwen: Uh wasn't there just a 300 pound bag of joy talking to you Chris: What does Owen say (Lisa buzzes in) Lisa: I'm only 296 Candace: Wow your overweiight Lisa: I'm referring to Owen Cnadace: Of course you are Isabella; Enough Candace Candace: It's pathetic Lisa: (crying) Shut up Candace: Oh your crying so it is true Lisa: (still crying) It is not Sandra: That tears it (Sandra stabs Candace with a kabob skewer) Candace: What the *beep* was that for? Sandra: You may be an evil semi-genius but you are still as clueless as a canary Isabella: I didn't know canaries are clueless Wendy: Where did you get the skewer Sandra: Isabella's crying kept me up so much I started to walk around and I found Candace; The skewer Sandra; Actually a ferret holding the skewer Wendy: Isn't that the ferret that Phineas left there? Candace: Wow Chris: Okay (continues tape) Owen: I'm only 296 Chris: Next clip (screen shows scene from Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Aftermayhem) (Noah opens his jar and nothing happens) (Lisa buzzes in) Lisa: Noah gets hit was a CHris in the box to painful areas (continues video) (Noah gets hit) Noah: Ow Blaineley: Interesting technique crawl on up here Noah Chris: Next clip (screen shows scene from Can't Help Falling In Louvre) (Sierra and Cody leave the bear crying) Chris; What happens next (Isabella buzzes in) Isabella: The bear attacks them (gets zapped) (Lisa buzzes in) Lisa; He pulls out pictures of him and his girlfriend (continues video) (bear pulls out pictures of him and his girlfriend) Sandra: That is so sad Lisa: Yeah it is Candace: I didn't bears had girlfriends Chris: And that ends it Lisa is immune see at the elimination room tonight Candace: I can't believe I'm going home maybe I'll get lucky (screen switches to elimination room) Chris: Candace, Isabella, Isabella, Candace, and last vote is for Isabella Wendy: What? Lisa: Isabella was keeping me up all night Sandra: I know Chris; Time to go Isabella; I let Phineas down and now I have to go this is so depressing bye (starts crying and jumps out) Chris: Now Lisa who you taking to first class Lisa; Sandra Chris:he FInal Four has Candace's streak ended and will Lisa stop taking Sandra with her find out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Category:Fanon Works Category:Parodies Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:International Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes